That Damn Leg!
by Crapdog2Az
Summary: A story told from Alex's P.O.V. what could of happened in 9x01 after Alex found Callie crying in the supply closet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Callie was crying in the supply closet after the plane crash when Karev and Leah come into the closet kissing as he tells her that he's already postponed Hopkins once as Callie;s cry comes out of her mouth and they both look over.

"Oh My God!" Leah realizes that they aren't alone

"Just Go, get out!"

"Sorry."

"Get Out, Get Out!"

Leah leaves the closet.

"Callie?" Karev asks

"I said get out!"

"Are you okay?"

"Get Out, Okay Get Out!"

"Get out!" She tells him again as he closes the door with his back sliding down the door to the floor and holds his knees as she continues to cry.

Callie turns around a few seconds later.

"Did you not hear me Alex, I said just get the hell out!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Get Out!" She screams again

"NOW!" she screams getting even more upset with him

Karev just keeps siting there until she finally calms down.

"Are You going to be okay Callie?"

"GET OUT!"

Karev leaves angrily because it's his all fault that Arizona is in the hospital with her leg dying by the minute and Callie is all torn up.

Karev goes over to the desk and picks up a Peds chart as he hears a familiar voice.

"Excuse me do you know where we can find Dr. Torres and Dr.R." Barbara doesn't finish as she sees Alex

Karev looks up "Mrs. and Mr. Robbins.

"Oh Dr. Karev it's god to see you do you know where we can find Callie and Arizona is she still here?"

"She is." Alex confirms "Dr. Torres is busy but I can take you to see Arizona." He closes his chart he's working on and walks with them to the elevator

"How's she doing?" Daniel asks as they walk with Alex over to the elevator

Alex presses the button for the elevator.

"She's incubated and sedated so she's resting comfortably until we know she's strong enough for surgery."

"Surgery?!" Daniel asks as they get on the elevator

Alex waits for the door to shut on the elevator before going any further with them.

"Look we may have you take your daughter's leg Sir the infection is spreading and her fever is is at one hundred and four she's dying, she will die if we don't take that leg but I am waiting on Callie's final word because she is the Orthopedic Surgeon on your daughter's case but she won't be able to operate due to the family rule we have here in the hospital Sir."

Daniel gets upset throwing him against the back wall of the elevator "So you're tell us you're just letting my daughter die while you wait on her wife's decision!"

"Daniel honey, honey let him go we'll just talk to Callie when we see her."

Daniel looks at Karev who is very red faced.

"Daniel let him go!"

Daniel lets him go.

"Thank you." the elevator opens and he takes them down to Arizonas door and points inside the room "I'll give you guys some time and I'll and go and find and send her up."

"Thank You Alex."Barbara says

Alex nods "Yeah," he says and walks away as The Robbins go into Arizona's room 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back downstairs Alex sees Callie coming out of the closet and walks over to her quickly.

"Callie."

"What do you want Alex?"

"Arizona's parents are here."

"What?!

"Where are they, did you say anything to them, what did you day to them Alex?"

"I told them the truth that Arizona will die if you don't go up and talk to them soon."

"They're with her?!"

"Why didn't you come and find me first?"

"Because you were all telling me to get out and they deserve to see thier daughter one last time if she doesn't make it!"

"Look, it should be you telling them this not me. They are waiting for you so you should go and talk to them." Alex states

Callie looks at him "No you're right I'll go up right now." She tell him and walks away towards the elevators

Upstairs outside Arizona's room Callie is watching both the Robbins stand over thier daughter.

Callie swallows hard and takes a deep breath before walking into the room with her hands in her pockets

Barbara looks up "Callie."

"Hey." Callie says with tears in her eyes as she hugs Barbara and The Colonel and looks at her wife and leans over to kiss her forehead

"Dr. Karev.. ah Alex said you're going to make a decision about the leg today?" Daniel starts asking her

"Daniel!" Barbara scolds

"Well I..I haven't come up with a plan yet, Sir but I'm going to save it, I'm going to make a plan to save it and we'll go from there."

"But Alex said you won't be the one to operate?"

Callie swallows hard and her throat goes numb and she's unable to say anything but then tries again.

"I." She states and swallows hard

"No but, we have another great Orthopedic Surgeon, Dr. Carlson here, who I trust a lot, and I will go over the plans with him when I have made my decisions."

"Will we be able to have a meeting with all of you?"

Callie just looks at him "Yeah, We can if you want to, I can set something up with the four of us if that would make you guys feel better."

"It will, thank you Callie."

Callie looks at Arizona again and strokes her hand.

"So Sofia?" Barbara asks

"In Daycare, but you guys can go down and see her whenever you want." Callie says with a smile watching her wife

"We can't lose her Callie, we can't lose another child." Barbara tells her

Callie wipes a tear from her eye and leans over again "Ohh Sweetie," She kisses and strokes Arizona's cheeks laying her face close to Arizona's letting her tears fall on Arizona

"Cal..Callie," Barbara says laying her hand on her back and pulls her up into her arms and holds her tightly rubbing her back comforting her 


End file.
